


Christmas lights

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: With the pack coming for Christmas Stiles is ready to decorate the house.





	Christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas

It was Christmas the snow had started falling the week before December, covering the town in a thick layer of pure white. Stiles smiled as he watched the wolves carry the large tree in from the back. He smiled as they took off the snow and moved out the way to let them put it in the living room. “Sure it’s big enough,” Scott asked as he got his mouth slapped with a branch of fir in his mouth.   
“I don’t know Scotty I have to see it in the living Room first.” He smiled as he followed the two wolves his hand were placed on his rounded stomach as he watched them placed the tree in the stand in the corner of the living room. “Oh, perfect guys.”   
“Oh thank god.” Scott moaned as he dropped to the floor “4 trees later.” He mumbled.   
“Stop mopping this is a large room and you need a perfect size and this beauty is it.” He beamed; Derek chuckled as he ruffled Scott’s hair getting and growl from the young alpha.

He walks over to Stiles and placed his hand on the bump of the young man’s stomach and then kissed him “You’re right it’s perfect.” He purred before he knelt down and kissed the bump. Stiles giggled as he let the wolf kiss his stomach.   
“Oh come on guys save that for the bedroom.” Scott moaned, he pushed himself up Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked over to the boxes of Christmas decs.   
“Our house we can cuddle all we want.” He stuck his tongue out at him and started to pull things out. Derek frowned as he watched Stiles pull out the baubles and lights.  
“Babe, what do you think you’re doing?” Derek asked, he turned and looked at the older alpha and blinked at him.   
“I’m going to dress the tree.” He tells him as he raised an eyebrow.   
“Stiles your 5 months pregnant.”   
“Oh my god, your right and that means I should not do anything at all.” He told him as he put the lights down. “Look okay I am pregnant but I am also a Kitsune meaning I can hang some twinkly lights on a tree.” He offered a lopsided smile to the wolves.   
“I have the right to be worried.”

Walking over to the older wolf Stiles cupped his face and then stood up on to his tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. “I love you Derek but if you stop me from decorating this tree I will make you sleep on the floor.” He smiled as he patted his chest.   
“Okay babe, okay.” He chuckled as he placed a kiss on his forehead.   
“Told you he loves Christmas.” Scott said “He would have the whole place decorate before he dad got home. There was knocking at the door and Scott rushed to get it to get away from seeing Derek making out his best friend, no he hasn’t gotten used to them being a couple yet. “I GOT IT!” He yelled from the hallway.   
“I still don’t think he had forgiven us for doing it on his bed.” Stiles giggled, Derek rolled his eyes as he held his mate.   
“Payback for him making out with Kira on my sofa.”


End file.
